1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted N-[(4,5-diphenyl-3-alkyl-2-thienyl)methyl]amine derivatives, to their preparation and to their therapeutic use.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives with affinity for the cannabinoid CB1 receptors have been described especially in patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354, EP 1 150 961 and WO 2005/073197.
4,5-Diarylthiophene derivatives with anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties are described in international patent application WO 91/19708. Thiophene-2-carboxamide derivatives are described in international patent application WO 2005/035488.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.